


Listening In

by Filmsterr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Jock Dean, M/M, Nerd Sam, Secret Relationship, Whispers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filmsterr/pseuds/Filmsterr
Summary: Sam brings his crush home for the first time, and hears some things from his brother's bedroom he instantly wishes he never had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know of there's a term for like, second-tier OTPs, but if there is then it's Sam and Jess for me, definitely. I ship it, so hard. 
> 
> Oh also this is based on some notorious Tumblr post. I'm too lazy to find the link but y'all probably know it.

“Oh, Sam!” she giggled, with a voice that was so musical, so bordering on perfect that Sam thought all other sounds would be ruined for him. “You’re so clever.”

And then she gave a playful smack on his arm, and— yes, even that, too, was perfect. Jess could do anything in the whole world, and she’d still make his heart go all poetic and mushy. Dean called him a sap, and Sam couldn't even try to deny it; he was gone, done for, 100% head-over-heels for Jessica Lee Moore. 

Of course, he would eventually have to mention this little tidbit to her, if he wanted to hope for anything more than giggles and arm-swats. That’s why it was so perfect that she’d agreed to be his partner for this biology project. Plenty of alone time, just the two of them, so he could show her that he was smart and funny and honest. He could really…. woo her, or something. 

He blushed slightly in her direction and cleared his throat. “Thanks. This— ahem— this is my house here.”

“Oh perfect,” she beamed, brushing past him and ambling up toward the front door. Sam jogged behind her to catch up, pushing the door to the house open and calling out, “I'm home!”

When nobody answered, he breathed out of sigh of relief. He’d rather have the house to himself while he was attempting to impress Jess. He didn't need anybody embarrassing him; he did enough of that himself. 

But then— oh no— a big, dumb head popped into the hallway from the kitchen. “Heya, Sammy!” 

“Ugh,” Sam let a small groan slip out as Dean sauntered up to them. He was about to turn to Jess to introduce his brother, but he saw from the look on her face that no such introduction was necessary. 

That was the other drag to having Dean at home during Sam’s 'big chance': he was the superstar senior, the stunner in a track jacket, with a smile that made all the girls go weak at the knees. Of course Jess was going to get all starry-eyed when she saw him and then Sam’s chance would be totally blown. 

I mean, she didn't look too much like that right now, but she was probably just trying to be nice to Sam. Anyway, Dean walked right up to them and shot her that first-class smile he always gave girls. “What’s up?”

Sam grit his teeth. “Dean, this is Jess. Jess, you probably know my brother Dean.”

“We’ve never met,” Jess said simply, lips curling into a smile as she extended a hand. 

Dean took the hand into his and shook, then shot Sam an impressed look.  “She's awful pretty, Sam. You done good.”

God, why do older brothers suck so much? Is it like their job? Does someone pay them commission for each moment they send their siblings into mortal terror? Sam was probably about as red as a tomato already, and then Dean had to go and make it worse by putting his hand out and ruffling Sam's hair something good, like he was a puppy, or a little kid. 

Sam tossed Dean's hands off of him and took a step back. "We're just working on a project.”

Dean opened his mouth and seemed poised to push Sam even further into the depths of of his awkward hell, when another body came wandering in from the kitchen. “Aw, Dean. Leave the poor kid alone,” he sympathized as he approached. He nodded to the younger boy. “Hey, Sam.”

Sam rolled his eyes heavily. “Thanks, Cas. Listen, we’re gonna go work in my room, okay? Don’t bother us.” He turned to Jess, who only flashed another winning grin, and gestured toward the stairwell. As they began their quick march up the stairs, Dean grabbed onto the railing and shouted upward. “Yeah, well Cas and I are gonna be in _my_ room. So how about _you_ don’t bother _us_ , huh?”

“Jerk," Sam muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Jess to hear him. 

"I heard that, bitch!” came from down the stairs, as well as another reprimand from Cas. Sam chose to respectfully ignore any further comments from the peanut gallery, ushering Jess into his room and offering to take her coat (ever the gentlemen). They’d gotten their books open and probably worked for about forty five minutes steadily before Jess excused herself to use the restroom. 

When she returned to Sam’s bedroom a few moments later, she was wearing a curious expression: somewhere between delighted amusement and uncomfortable perplexity. 

“Something happen?” Sam asked casually. Inside, his mind was racing. Was it something he did? Could he fix it? If it wasn’t him, can he comfort her? Was this his moment?

After what must have been a short pause, Jess answered with a soft chuckle. “It's nothing. I just didn’t realize that your brother…”

She looked at him like she wasn’t sure if she should go on. Sam raised his eyebrows at her. Eventually, Jess relaxed her shoulders and finished, "I didn’t realize that your brother and Cas were… you know, a thing.”

When she finished, Sam spluttered. He almost snorted at the suggestion, but he held himself back. “No, no, no,” he told her. “That’s crazy. Dean and Cas are just friends.” He looked away from her and shook his head, still laughing to himself. “Oh my god, that’s hilarious.”

Jess, on the other hand, looked pretty confident. “I don't know, Sam. You didn't overhear the conversation they were just having."

“Oh, yeah?” Sam pressed, almost teasing at this point. “What, did you press your ear against the door?”

“I could hear them from the hall. They weren’t being too quiet.”

“And what were they saying that was so interesting?” Sam closed the biology textbook on his lap and turned to give Jess his whole attention. 

She looked him keen in they eye when she answered. “They were talking about having sex with each other.”

“What?!” Sam screeched, immediately mortified that he’d used that voice in front of his crush. 

She crossed her arms on her chest and nodded firmly at him. “Yep.”

Narrowing his eyes at her, Sam quietly murmured, “No way…”

"If you don’t believe me," Jess started, warily, “then I suggest you go have a listen for yourself.”

Sam's eyebrows migrated further into the center of his face, knit into a perfect expression of skepticism, but he was already on his feet and moving quietly into the hall. Unsurprisingly, Jess followed almost immediately behind them. The two of them moved like lightning down the floor and parked themselves at the doorway of Dean’s bedroom, just in time to catch the tail end of an argumentative phrase. 

“Because I'm taller than you, that's why!” Dean’s voice was saying inside the room. 

“Dude, that doesn’t make any sense!" Cas countered indignantly. Sam scrunched his eyebrows further while he tried to decipher the meaning of the conversation. 

“Yes, it does, man! The dude is always taller than the chick. I.e, you would be the chick, i.e, I would fuck you.” 

What the fuck, Sam wanted to yell, but didn’t. He stayed quiet and shot a look to Jess, who honestly seemed to be a little too proud of herself. In the room, Cas was talking again. “I totally disagree, dude. Anyway, you might be taller, but I’m… well…”

It went quiet for a second, and then Dean shot back, “How the fuck do you know?”

“Because I’ve seen you in the locker room, man.”

“You've _seen_ me in the locker room or you _watched_ me in the locker room?"

“Oh, fuck off.”

This had to be, hands down, the weirdest shit Sam had ever listened to in his whole life. Why was he even listening to this? Oh right, because Jess had told him to. And he would probably walk through fire at that girl’s request. 

“Well, let me see then,” Dean stated, an edge of a challenge in his voice. 

“What?” from Cas.

“If it’s so great, let me see it.” 

Sam’s eyes went wide and he thought maybe it was time to go. He wasn’t sure where this conversation was headed and he really wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear it (or Jess to hear it, for that matter).

He was just about to stand up and suggest they move away when, behind the door, Dean’s voie dropped into a low timbre and he whispered in a voice that held such awe, “Bro. You’re fucking _hung_.”

“Okay!” Sam whispered suddenly, practically a shout but careful not to be heard. He stood up straight as a rod, grabbed Jess by the wrist and directs her firmly back to his room. When he closed the door behind them, with a distinct and purposeful slam, he looked at her and said, “That is not something I ever wanted to hear my brother say… like, ever.” 

Jess grimaced a little, sympathetically, but it soon melted away and she gave a little snicker. “I think it’s kind of cute. They’re probably going to be boyfriends."

She moved to take a seat at the end of the bed. Sam, shoulders slumping as he pushed himself off the door, sat next to her, leaving a suitable distance between the two of them. He tried to look over at her, but he was a still a little too nerveus to look at her face. He setlled on her hands as a safe middleground. 

“Yeah, that’s cute and all,“ he muttered, “just so long as I don’t have to hear it.”

Thay earned a funny little snicker from Jess. Sam stared more intently at her long, delicate fingers. He was too afraid to read the expression on her face. "I bet.... uh, I bet a lot of girls will be disappointed. About Dean, I mean. Off the market." 

Jess hummed thoughtfully at that. She sat quietly next to Sam, tracing small circles on her pants with her fingernails. "Not me," she tossed out into the room, after some time had passed. "I prefer my men with a little more brains, less braun." 

She giggled once more, and then- out of nowhere, she stopped. Sam could see out of the corner of his eye that her body was tensing up a bit, and her eyes were slowly moving around the room. He was about to open his mouth to say…. something, when Jess spoke up at last. 

“Speaking of boyfriends…” 

Her voice was something strange. It moade Sam’s eyes twitch up to look her in the face, where he found that her pretty brown eyes were staring back at him with a look of clear intent. 

“I don't have one,” she finished, after they had been staring at each other for a few long seconds, “a boyfriend, I don't have one. Just in case that's why you were taking so long to kiss me."

Sam spluttered for the second time that day. “Wai— wh— pfft, ki…”

 _Oh my GOD_ , it was like he was trapped inside his own head, a prisoner while his mouth was doing this thing and she just said kiss like she wanted him do, and why wasn't he doing that?

"Sam?"

“Huh?”

Jess' face was really close to his now. He hadn’t noticed that he’d been leaning toward her, as she did toward him. He could feel the warmth of her breath on his lips when she whispered. “Can you kiss me now?”

Thankfully, Sam’s brain didn’t try to say anything else. It clicked off, went into auto-pilot, just rose along while gravity brought his lips pressing against Jess’. She made a happy little squeak, and her mouth spread into a small smile against his. Sam wrapped an arm around Jess’ waist, loosely, and she rested a delicate hand on his forearm. 

When they broke apart, Sam’s brain clicked back in to gear. An under-the-breath mutter of  “sweet” was its wise first choice of words. Jess laughed quietly, and gave him another smack on the arm. “Let’s get back to work, huh?”

“Yeah,” answered Sam, uncoolly, but whatever. Who cares? he'd just kissed _Jess Moore_. 

They worked together smoothly for another hour, pausing every little while to link their fingers together or peck each other on the cheek. When they were just finishing up, Jess asked Sam if she might be able to have a glass of water. He smiled kindly and told her he’d grab it for her. 

He ran down to the kitchen and filled up a glass, then marched back up the stairs. As he walked down the hall, passed his brother’s room, he couldn’t help but slow down his pace a little. It had gone totally silent behind the door. For a minute, Sam held the hope that maybe the two had left, gone far, far away from the place… and then the noises started. 

“Oh, fuck, Cas, yeah.”

“Oh, Dean. You feel so good.”

“Jesus, Cas, harder.”

The water glass crashed onto the floor as Sam’s grip on the cup loosened dangerously. Maybe Dean and Cas had heard it. Maybe not. He wasn’t going to stick around to find out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovely people! As always, kudos and comments are so, so appreciated! Really helps me.to know what is working and what isn't.


End file.
